A Necklace
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari kemunculan seorang namja berkalung anjing di jendela apartemen Donghae. RnR?


**Title : A Necklace**

**Author : Iino Sayuri**

**Disclaimer : EunHae belong to each other :p**

**Warning : ga serem, malah gaje =_='' maaf, chingudeul.. **

.

annyeong ~ ._. Kali ini, horror ini bener2 murni ide saya.. silakan dibaca.. menerima _flame_, tapi **TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING**. :) tahu bedanya _flame_ sama _bashing_ kan? Dan kalau begitu, selamat membaca :D untuk _Will You Protect Me _(emang ada?), tolong tunggu sebentar ya :D saya masih cari ilham buat ff itu :p

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Seoul, apartment 1504, 2012—_

.

Donghae meletakkan kardus terakhir yang tadi ia ambil dari dalam mobil didepan _flat-_nya yang baru. Matanya memandang sekeliling, mengamati tiap jengkal rumah barunya tersebut.

"Ya! Hae! Sudah selesai lihat-lihat?" suara Sungmin—hyung-nya—membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. "Kalau sudah, bantu aku mengangkat sofa, dong! Berat, tahu! Apalagi aku harus mengangkatnya dari lantai satu pakai _lift_ barang!" kicau Sungmin memanggil-manggil Donghae yang dengan sigap membantu hyung imut-nya itu memindahkan sofanya yang memang cukup berat.

BRUK.

Akhirnya sofa tersebut berhasil dipindahkan, mengundang senyum lebar dari Sungmin, dan senyum penuh kepuasan dari Donghae.

"Selesai!" riang Sungmin sambil lompat-lompat kelinci berkeliling ruang keluarga _flat_ Donghae. "Hae, aku mau pergi dulu sama Kyu ya?" Sungmin memandang Donghae dengan tatapan kelincinya yang menggemaskan, "Dan kau, selamat menikmati tinggal di rumah baru.. Annyeong ~~" Sungmin melambai tanpa menunggu balasan dari adiknya, kemudian menutup pintu depan _flat_ Donghae sehingga Donghae kini sendirian.

Donghae memutuskan berkeliling melihat kamar mandi. Sejak tadi ia belum sama sekali menengok kamar mandi di _flat_-nya dan ia sangat penasaran. Donghae akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung menuju wastafel yang berada disamping pintu kamar mandi.

'_Desainnya bagus ~_' pikir Donghae sambil tangannya menjelajahi wastafel itu dengan aktif. Tapi tangannya berhenti begitu sampai di keran air.

Keran air itu macet saat Donghae mencoba memutarnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dan Donghae—tipe orang yang tidak suka melihat sesuatu rusak—secepat kilat kembali ke ruang keluarga, mengambil kunci inggris dan mulai membongkar keran air tersebut.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal keran tersebut. Sebuah kalung.

Kalung itu terbuat dari monel—dugaan Donghae. Warnanya putih, sedikit kusam akibat dimakan waktu. Sebuah liontin yang bisa dibuka terpasang sebagai bandulnya.

Donghae dengan iseng membuka liontin tersebut dan segera tampak olehnya dua buah foto terpasang disana. Foto seorang yeoja di sebelah kiri dan foto seorang namja di sebelah kanan. Sepertinya sepasang suami istri.

Donghae menaikkan alis sebentar, kemudian menutup liontin tersebut dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga, dengan membawa kalung tersebut di kantongnya. Tentunya ia pergi setelah membetulkan keran yang sudah ia acak-acak tersebut.

Namja itu baru saja sampai di ruang keluarga ketika ia melihat sesuatu di jendela ruang keluarganya yang besar dan tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Donghae.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih muda daripada Donghae.

Donghae sedikit mendekat dan mendapati kondisi namja tersebut mengenaskan. Kepala dan wajahnya penuh luka, lebam dan bekas pukulan. Ada lingkaran hitam yang sangat jelas dibawah matanya. Tangan kirinya terkulai disamping tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Pakaiannya compang-camping dan ia mengenakan sebuah kalung anjing dengan bandul sebuah liontin bertuliskan 'Eunhyuk'.

'_Aneh.._' pikir Donghae. Ia mendekat kearah jendela, bermaksud menyapa namja tersebut. Tetapi, melihat Donghae mendekat, namja itu mundur ke balkon _flat_ Donghae yang termasuk tinggi karena Donghae memilih _flat_ di lantai 12.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Tenanglah, manis.." Donghae berusaha merayu Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas dengan desisan dan geraman marah dari namja tersebut. Donghae membuka jendelanya dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Eunhyuk, bermaksud menyapa namja itu.

"Tenanglah.. Aku takkan—"

GRAUK!

"Aaaargh!" jerit Donghae saat mendapati tangannya berdarah karena digigit Eunhyuk. Sambil mengerang, Donghae berbalik, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu untuk membersihkan tangannya. Namun dasar apes, ia ingat kalau ia belum mengeluarkan _first aid box _dari dalam salah satu kardus yang bertebaran di ruang tamunya.

"Hyuk!" erang Donghae kesal sambil menoleh kearah balkon. Namun namja berkalung anjing itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kemana anak itu?" gumamnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan masuk kedalam _flat_ untuk mengobati tangannya yang terluka.

.

.

Donghae membuka kausnya, kemudian menyambar baju piyama yang tadi diletakkannya diatas ranjang. Agak sulit memang memakai baju dengan sebelah tangan diperban, apalagi kalau yang diperban itu tangan kanan.

Donghae baru saja ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya yang hangat dan tebal ketika ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari jendela.

_TOK. TOK. TOK._

Suara itu terdengar dengan jeda agak jauh tiap suara, membuat Donghae merasa agak ngeri. Memberanikan diri, Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan beranjak menuju ruang keluarga—tempat satu-satunya jendela berada.

_TOK.. TOK.. TOK.._

Suara ketukan di jendela bertambah keras. Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan perlahan matanya mulai menangkap siluet seorang namja didepan jendelanya.

Eunhyuk!

'_Apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini?_' pikir Donghae sambil berjalan kearah jendela. Namja itu menelusuri seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk yang terlihat gelap karena adanya cahaya malam yang menaungi.

'_Ada yang aneh.._' batin Donghae bingung. Ia mengamati tubuh kurus Eunhyuk dengan seksama dan melotot begitu mendapati apa yang salah pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

Lengan kanan Eunhyuk hilang.

Donghae menatap ngeri pada sosok Eunhyuk yang tetap diam tak bergeming.

"H-Hyuk... tanganmu—"

"_Kembalikan kalungkuuuuuu ~~~_" sela Eunhyuk parau sembari kembali mengetuk kaca jendela Donghae.

_TOK.. TOK.. TOK.._

"_Kalungkuuuuuu ~~~~"_ tangan kiri Eunhyuk tetap setia mengetuk sementara mulutnya terus menyuarakan permintaannya. "_Kalungkuuuuu ~~~ Kembalikaaaaaaan ~~"_

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "H-Hyukkie, a-aku tidak mengambil—"

"_Kalungkuuuuu ~~"_ pinta Eunhyuk lagi dengan suara parau. Kali ini suaranya terdengar mengerikan. Suara paraunya bercampur dengan suara sedikit bergolak, seolah ada darah di tenggorokannya yang menghalangi suaranya untuk keluar.

"H-Hyuk... Tenang—"

DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!

"_Kalungku~~~!_" lengking Eunhyuk dengan nada marah. Eunhyuk mendongak, dan kali ini Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas wujud Eunhyuk.

Lengan kanannya tidak ada. Pakaiannya penuh darah dan lumpur, sementara kedua bola matanya sudah hilang, digantikan oleh darah berwarna merah gelap yang memenuhi masing-masing rongga matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menampilkan bibirnya yang merah karena darah.

Donghae menjerit keras-keras. Ingin rasanya ia kabur, tetapi Eunhyuk sudah masuk—entah dengan cara apa, jendela itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, seolah mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk masuk. Angin berhembus makin kencang sembari Eunhyuk menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan, berusaha meraih Donghae yang terus mundur.

"_Ikut dengankuuuuu ~~~_" parau Eunhyuk sambil mencoba meraih tangan Donghae. "_Kembalikan kalungkuuuuuu ~~~~_"

Donghae menggeleng panik, "Andwae! Andwae! Jangan sentuh aku, hantu!" jerit Donghae pilu, namun...

GREP.

"AAAAARRRGH!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan kanan Donghae, lalu menariknya sehingga tubuh Donghae ikut tertarik kearah balkon. "_Kembalikan kalungkuuuuu ~~~"_

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" jerit Donghae makin keras, namun Eunhyuk terus menariknya. Mereka tiba di tepi balkon apartemen Donghae yang tinggi. Donghae membelalakkan matanya ngeri saat Eunhyuk melayang kearah dinding pembatas balkon dan berdiri diatas dinding tersebut. Donghae spontan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras saat Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke udara, hendak melompat ke lantai dasar _flat_ tersebut.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae, menampilkan wajah seramnya membuat Donghae kembali menjerit. "_Ini ganjaran karena kauuuu mengambil kalungkuuuuu ~~~_" katanya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya maju dalam posisi siap melompat.

Donghae semakin ngeri, "Hyuk.. _Please... Please_, jangan—"

HUP!

Terlambat.

Eunhyuk melompat ke bawah, seketika menyeret Donghae yang tangannya masih dicengkeram erat oleh Eunhyuk. Tangan Donghae tertarik lebih dulu, kemudian—

DUK.

Kepala Donghae terantuk dinding pembatas balkon dengan keras, membuat kepala Donghae seketika mengucurkan darah segar. Tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk terus meluncur ke bawah, dan...

**KRAK!**

Bunyi tengkorak pecah terdengar keras. Kepala Donghae menghantam lantai dasar _flat_ dengan kuat, membuat kepala berambut hitam kecoklatan itu pecah, dan darah gelap mengalir di sekitar kepalanya.

Mata Donghae membelalak lebar, menyiratkan sinar ketakutan yang terlihat jelas pada mata tersebut. Sang pemilik mata kini sudah meninggalkan raganya, lenyap bersama dinginnya angin malam yang mengiringi perginya namja itu.

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya nyawa Donghae, Eunhyuk juga lenyap.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju apartemen kekasihnya. Kyuhyun langsung mengetuk pintu berwarna _pink_ itu berulang-ulang sambil membawa sebuah koran yang masih baru. Ia memanggil-manggil kekasihnya dengan panik.

"Hyung! Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun keras, lalu sejenak kemudian tampaklah pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sungmin yang tengah mengudap _strawberry_. Pemuda _pink_ itu memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, dan seketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan koran dalam genggamannya yang menampilkan _headline_ utama yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun _shock_.

_Lee Donghae, Penghuni Flat XXX, Tewas Terjatuh dari Balkon Flat-nya di Lantai 12._

Sungmin menganga melihat judul _headline_ itu. _Strawberry_ yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan direbutnya koran tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membaca keseluruhan berita tersebut dengan mata panas dan berair.

"Kyu! Katakan padaku bahwa ini bohong!" raung Sungmin seketika sambil melemparkan koran itu jauh-jauh ke belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mendekap kekasihnya yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kyu ~~~ hiks.." Sungmin terisak keras, "Katakan padaku bahwa Hae masih hidup.." airmata Sungmin menganak sungai di kedua belah pipi tembemnya. "Berita itu bohong kan, Kyu? Hueeeee ~~" Sungmin terisak lagi, sementara Kyuhyun berusaha mendiamkan kekasihnya.

"Sssshh.. Sudahlah, Minimi.." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, "Sabarlah.." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengelus-elus pundak Sungmin. Sementara, tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua, sosok pucat Donghae tengah mengamati mereka dari belakang Kyuhyun.

'_Mianhae, Minnie-hyung.._'

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**OMAKE**

.

.

_Seoul, apartment 1504, 1982—_

.

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi! Jangan ambil kalungku, jebal!" mohon seorang namja—Eunhyuk—pada seorang namja dewasa didepannya—ahjussinya.

Namja itu menatap Eunhyuk yang masih menangis memohon di hadapannya. "Kau berisik!" bentak Mr. Kim, paman Eunhyuk. Merasa kesal dengan airmata yang terus keluar dari mata indah Eunhyuk, Mr. Kim mengambil sebuah pisau, kemudian secepat kilat langsung menusukkannya ke mata kiri Eunhyuk, mencongkelnya.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Eunhyuk menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja Mr. Kim, pita suaranya menyuarakan seluruh kesakitannya.

Mr. Kim menendang tubuh ringkih keponakannya, menyebabkan tubuh Eunhyuk terlempar dan langsung menghantam tembok dengan keras. "KAU BERISIK! SAMA SEPERTI ORANGTUAMU YANG BRENGSEK ITU!" bentak Mr. Kim, kemudian meraih kalung yang dipakai Eunhyuk dengan kasar.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Andwae.. Andwae, ahjussi.. Jangan kalungku.." mohonnya lagi, tetapi Mr. Kim hanya bertingkah seolah ia tuli. Mr. Kim mengantongi kalung Eunhyuk, kemudian ganti memakaikan Eunhyuk sebuah kalung anjing. Namja itu tertawa keras.

"Kalungmu akan kusimpan! Sebagai kenang-kenangan akan orangtuamu yang merebut saham perusahaanku!" Mr. Kim mengamati kalung tersebut baik-baik, "Beruntung mereka sudah berhasil kubunuh.."

Mata Mr. Kim kembali beralih pada Eunhyuk yang masih menangis dengan pilu. Tubuhnya lebam karena disiksa terus menerus. Kepalanya meneteskan darah akibat bertabrakan dengan tembok, dan tangan kirinya terkulai. Sepertinya patah.

Mr. Kim memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Tutup mulutmu, anak brengsek!" bentaknya, kemudian mengayunkan pisau yang dipegangnya, menebas lengan kanan Eunhyuk sampai sebatas siku.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Eunhyuk menjerit dalam ironi. Lengan kirinya dengan susah payah ia letakkan diatas lengan atas kanannya, dan dengan sebelah mata yang masih tersisa, ia mencari-cari potongan lengan kanannya.

Mr. Kim tertawa sadis, kemudian menarik kalung anjing yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu apa maksudku memberimu kalung ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang balas menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Itu artinya kau bukan apa-apa didunia ini! Sampah!" bentak Mr. Kim sembari melempar kepala Eunhyuk ke lantai, "Bodoh sekali kau mengharapkan orangtuamu masih ada!" bentaknya lagi, yang membuat hati Eunhyuk remuk redam. Eunhyuk menangis makin pilu.

"Bunuh aku, ahjussi.." kata Eunhyuk setelah beberapa saat menangis. Eunhyuk mendongak memandang Mr. Kim. "Bunuh aku!" katanya lagi yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Mr. Kim.

"Baiklah, "jawab Mr. Kim tanpa ada nada keraguan dalam suaranya. "Lagipula sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan ini.." tambahnya dengan santai, meraih pisau yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai setelah menebas lengan keponakannya sendiri.

Mr. Kim meraih wajah Eunhyuk dengan kasar, kemudian kembali menghujamkan pisau ke mata kanan Eunhyuk, menusuknya berulang kali, mengundang jeritan kesakitan dari Eunhyuk. Namja muda itu merasakan semuanya gelap sekarang. Kini ia buta total.

Mr. Kim mengamati Eunhyuk yang kondisinya mengenaskan dilantai. "Hmm.. Sepertinya cukup.." gumam Mr. Kim, seraya mengangkat tubuh ringan Eunhyuk, membawanya ke balkon, lalu membuang Eunhyuk ke lantai dasar dari _flat_ mereka yang berada di lantai 12. Tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk melayang jatuh seiring dengan angin yang berhembus seram di sekitar _flat_ Mr. Kim. Sementara itu, Mr. Kim kembali masuk kedalam flat dan meletakkan kalung itu didalam keran yang telah ia bongkar sebelumnya.

'_Eomma... jeongmal mianhae karena aku tak bisa menjaga kalung eomma..' _batin Eunhyuk seraya merasakan angin yang berhembus di sekitar tubuhnya,_ 'Oleh karena itu, biarlah kalung itu tersimpan disana.. Aku akan menjaganya untuk eomma, aku janji.._' batin Eunhyuk untuk terakhir kali sebelum...

PRAKK!

...kepalanya menghantam ubin dengan keras.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

beneran deh, saking ga ada kerjaan di rumah ampe bikin beginian -_- mana ga serem lagi.. mohon maklum yaa _readerdeul_.. saya ngerti kok kalo _reader_ bosen ama saya saking seringnya nyampah disini :p kekeke..

Saya minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang terpaksa baca ff sampah buatan saya ini, tapi jujur, saya cuma pengen aja publish disini karena saya suka.. :3 saya suka nulis, saya juga suka Korea.. nggak apa kan kalo saya publish disini? Janji deh habis gini ga bakal sering2 lagi post-nya :p hahaha :D

dan kayaknya saya salah rate ya?

ya sudahlah, ff horror kedua, masih perlu banyak perbaikan.. inget, **kalian boleh nge-flame saya dan cerita saya, tapi tidak dengan bashing**, terima kasih.. :) kritik pedas, saran membangun, dan _flame_ bisa dikirim melalui review atau langsung PM saya.. ;)

_Review? _

Gomawo ~ :)


End file.
